


An Average Day At St. James

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has two surprises awaiting him at school.  Takes place somewhere in season one.





	An Average Day At St. James

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin’s POV

 

I walk into my first class of the day and the first thing I see is the back of his head and I smile. But wait, this is my school, the back of Brian’s head is not supposed to be in here, unless I’m daydreaming. I walk around to the front of his body and sure enough, I’m not daydreaming, it really is him. Before I have a chance to ask him “What the fuck are you doing here?!” My teacher tells us all to sit down.

“As you know,” she begins, “this week is career week and we teachers have decided that we should have some people come in to speak to you about very interesting and successful careers that you may not know about.” 

Oh, so that’s what Brian is doing here, to talk to our class about his ad-exec job. 

She starts again, “So we are pleased to have Mr. Kinney in here today to talk about his job.” I told you. “Mr. Kinney would you like to begin.”

God he looks so beautiful today. It’s like he tried extra hard to look good or something and I smile to myself thinking that maybe I’m that something.

“Hello everyone,” wow he’s being polite, “I guess I should start by telling you what my job is.” He pauses for a second while he reaches into his bag to hold up a poster of one of his accounts. “This is what I do.” The class oohs and aahs at his poster.

I remember that poster; he showed it to me last week. It’s the one for his new account, a fancy French restaurant in that part of Pittsburgh where everyone thinks they are better than everyone else.

“I create ad campaigns,” he’s trying to hold up the poster while trying to speak to the class at the same time. It kind of funny because he’s really struggling. “Can I have a volunteer to help me hold some posters up?” he asks the class, and not to my surprise, many girls put their arms in the air. Hey they can’t help it, Brian’s hot.

“I’ll bet he’ll choose you,” Daphne whispers to me. I nearly jump because I forgot she was even here. I’ve been so focused on Brian, I’ve haven’t been paying attention to anything else.

“Yeah right,” I answer. He probably doesn’t even want to acknowledge my presence.

“Umm…You sir, right up front,” he says pointing right at me. Oh my god, Daphne’s always right! And I wasn’t even raising my hand.   
“Me, Mr. Kinney,” I ask. Oh my god, I sounded like such a kid!

“Yes you,” he says with smirk. He’s looking at me with his ‘damn you look hot today’ look or his ‘my god you are such a twat’ look. I can’t tell most of the time.

I stand up, grab the poster and he continues his presentation. I like it up here. I can see the look on all the girls faces in the room. Most of them are looking at Brian like he is the most beautiful man they have ever seen and the rest are doodling or dozing off. Daphne keeps looking at me like I’ve just won the lottery. Maybe I kind of did, in my own way. 

I keep doing what Brian tells me what to do. Hand him this, hand him that, hold up this, hold up that. He slips a couple of times and refers to me by my name. I wonder if anyone notices how he knows my name if he’s never asked it. I know they all think Brian is amazing, but he’s not a psychic. 

After he’s showed everything, he takes a couple of questions from the class and finally he’s done. There is only about seven minutes left in class so the teacher tells us we have the rest of the time to ourselves. It’s my perfect opportunity to talk to Brian.

“So,” I start, “why did you come here.” I look at him and smile; I know he likes it when I smile at him, even though he’ll never admit it.

He sighs, but starts talking, “my boss got a call from your principal last week and he said that he would really appreciate if someone from his business would come and talk to some classes about advertising.” He’s telling me this as we are collectively putting his stuff away. “Well my boss didn’t really like the idea, but he agreed anyway, so he put me in charge of finding someone.” So why did he come. “When I looked at the school my boss had written down, I thought to myself, ‘hey Justin goes to St. James Academy,’ so I decided that I should come. You know, just to annoy you,” he ruffles my hair the way he knows I hate.

“So how many of these presentations do you have to do,” I ask. 

“Just two more,” he answers, “one in about an hour and the other at 1:30.”

We get done packing up his stuff right as the bell rings. I tell him I have to go and maybe I’ll run into him later.

I walk over to my desk and grab my things and Daphne and I head out. Before we get to the door Brian grabs Daphne’s arm and pulls her cheek to his mouth as his kisses it. Daphne immediately turns red and I can sense the jealousy in the room from all the “hot” girls who were probably going to go up there and try to flirt with Brian, but not anymore. He probably did that on purpose, the coward. He can’t even face a couple of teenage girls.

 

Daphne and I are sitting at our usual little table, by ourselves, in the corner of the cafeteria. I am so hungry. The food in front of me smells so good. I pick up my hamburger and I’m ready to devoir it, when I feel a hand on my right shoulder. I look up and there his is again. What is he doing, following me around? He pulls his hand away and places a tray of food on our table.

“Can I eat with you guys, I’m new and I don’t know anyone here,” he asks sarcastically.

“Why are you eating the cafeteria food,” I mean he could be eating anywhere else if he wanted to.

“Just thought it would be interesting to sit with the cool crowd,” he says so seriously.

“The cool crowd,” Daphne repeats, “Umm Brian in case you didn’t notice, we’re the only ones at this table and we’re not cool.”

“Yeah,” I add, “Just us, the fag and the hag.”

“Well that’s cool to me,” he says and again it’s so serious. Where is Brian and what have you done with him?!

 

I don’t know how we got onto the topic of sex, but that’s what we’re chatting away about during our lunch. Brian and I are trying to explain to Daphne that’s it called topping and when your not the one topping you’re the bottom.

“OH!” she exclaims, “now I get that joke you told me last week.” She starts to laugh. “So Justin,” she’s starting to ask me something personal, I can tell, by the way she looks away from me when she says my name, “when you and Brian have sex are you the top or the bottom?”

I want to laugh at her for being so naïve, but then again she doesn’t know any better. “Definitely the bottom, Brian would never let me be the top, never in a million years.”

“You don’t know that,” Brian says with a ‘why do you always think you know everything about me’ look on his face. 

“What do you mean,” I’m truly confused, “would you really let me?”

“It depends.”

“Depends on what?”  
“Well, you’d have to do it under certain circumstances.” 

“Certain circumstances?” Now I’m really confused. “Like what?”

“Like right here, right now, during school.” WOW! During school, that would be so HOT!

“OK,” I’m up for it.

“Really,” he says kind of surprised. “What if we get caught?”

“So what? They hate me anyway; it’ll get them another reason to suspend me.” It’s the truth.

“Well if you really want to.” He looks kind of nervous, but of course I know he wants it as much as I do. He just doesn’t want to get caught and have to tell his boss the reason why he was kicked out of a high school when all he was doing was making a simple presentation.

Daphne is looking at us like we are the coolest people who have ever lived.

Brian and I say goodbye to Daphne, get up, and head out the door.

 

Brian’s POV

“Where are we going?” I ask him quietly trying not to be loud and attract attention by any of the classes that are in session right now. I have no idea where he is dragging me, but I’m beginning not to care since I’ve had this raging hard on in my pants since our talk about sex in the cafeteria.

“To this bathroom on the other side of the school,” he whispers, “no one is ever in there.”

We enter the bathroom and look around quickly. He’s right, no one is in here. I grab his arm and pull him into the furthest stall and lock the door. 

Instantly our mouths are on each other’s, but we have to make this quick. I begin to turn Justin around and he gives me a confused look.

“Right,” I say, dammit it took me 30 seconds to forget, “sorry.” I pull a condom out of my pocket, always prepared, and put it in his hand as I turn around. I pull my pants down just far enough to give him good access and he does the same, and then I hear him tear open the condom wrapper. 

He sucks on his fingers, and soon enough I feel them in my crack. He begins lubing me with his spit. I moan a little despite myself because it feels so good. I haven’t had this in a long time. He slides the condom on and that’s when I feel his dick at my hole. He begins to play around a little, just like I do to him.  
“Come on Justin,” I yell out. God, I didn’t mean for it to sound so much like anticipation, rather a reminder to hurry up. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be late for class,” good recovery Kinney.

“Sorry,” he whispers in my ear.

In one swift motion he’s inside me and I have to bite my arm that’s above my head so I don’t scream out loud, but he’s not doing as well as I am. I hear him panting a little with a small moan coming out every other second. We start to get a faster rhythm. Oh my god! I should have had him do this earlier. I had no idea he’d be this good. I know he’s a top when he’s not with me, but damn I better watch out or this kid will take over my title as the best top in Pittsburgh.

We’re rocking together and I feel myself getting close and I know he is too. Wow! This is fabulous! Why am I a top again?! Oh my god! I’m so close! I’m cumming! AHHH! Don’t scream out loud Kinney! 

I feel Justin cum right after I do. His body stiffens and he pulls out of me. 

As soon as he’s out of me the bell rings. Good. Right on time. Justin deposes of our condom in the garbage can and we pull up our pants.

I’m fixing my shirt as I walk out of the bathroom and Justin is fixing his hair. No one is coming down the hall yet so I take Justin’s chin in my hand and really quickly give him one last kiss before we go our separate ways.

 

Ms. Mitchell’s POV

That bitch of a woman! How in the hell did she become the vice principal! Everyone hates her and so do I! I just want to scream and I almost do, but then I see Mr. Taylor walk out of the men’s room and he’s not alone. I don’t know what to do so I hide. I know it’s stupid, I’m the teacher and he’s the student so I shouldn’t be the one hiding, but it’s the first thing I can think of.

Everyone knows, including all the teachers, that Justin Taylor is gay. So when I see him walk out of the bathroom with a man, the only thing I can think of to do is hide so I can spy on them.

I go into the first empty classroom I see and I watch. The older and much taller man leans down and gives Mr. Taylor a kiss. Oh wow! So my suspicion was right. I wonder exactly what they were doing in there. They both look kind of messy, but not too bad.

After they part Mr. Taylor goes one way and the man goes the other, towards me. As soon as Mr. Taylor is out of sight, I follow behind the man.

“Excuse me,” he turns around and wow! He’s so handsome! I didn’t realize how handsome he was until just now.

“Yes,” he answers.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, are you a new teacher?” 

“No, um, I’m Brian Kinney. I came here to talk to some senior classes about my career.”

That’s right it’s career week. Maybe I would know if that asshole of a vice principal gave me some other students besides those freshmen. “Oh right,” so at least he’s not some stranger coming into the school to do ‘something’ with Mr. Taylor in the bathroom. “Um, I was just wondering why you kissed Mr. Taylor on the lips just a few moments ago.”

 

Brian’s POV

Oh shit! I swear I did not see anyone when we came out of the bathroom, how in the hell did she see us.

“Um,” come on Kinney you’re brilliant, think of something, “would you believe me if I told you he was my boyfriend.” Ugh, I can’t believe I just used the “B” word.

“Well I guess I could, we all know he’s gay, but isn’t he a bit young for you?”

“Maybe, but as I always say ‘age is nothing but a number’.”

“I see, well in that case, what were you to doing in the bathroom?”

Shit! Think, come on Kinney think. “Oh we were just making out.” More brilliance, damn I’m a genius!

“Do you know sir that St. James is a private and rather strict academy?”

“Yes.”

“So you should know that make out sessions in the bathroom during lunch-time isn’t exactly what we call acceptable behavior.”

Double Shit! I hope Sunshine won’t get in trouble. “I’m sorry Ms…..”

“Mitchell.”

“Mitchell, I did not know that and I know that Justin probably did, but I kind of forced this onto him, please don’t get him in trouble, it was my fault.” Fuck! When did I begin to become such a drama queen?

“I guess I can let this pass, but promise me from now on if you feel like making out with your 18-year-old-high-school-boyfriend during school hours in his school, think first.”

“OK, and again, I’m sorry,” whew! Kinney you are so brilliant. I look at my watch and…oh shit I’m late!

 

Justin’s POV

The last bell of the day finally rings. Since my trip to the bathroom during lunch, I haven’t been paying much attention in any of my classes. I’ve just wanted this day to be over.

I grab my books and head out of the classroom towards my locker. I turn the corner and there he is again. What the fuck! Now I know he’s following me around today. It’s not like I mind, but come on what should I think, he’s Brian fucking Kinney, and he’s never done anything like this before.

“What are you still doing here?” I ask. “I thought you were going to be done an hour ago.”

“Some student was asking me a shit-load of questions after my last presentation and I just got done answering them ten minutes ago.”

“Was he hot?”

“Oh no! Just some chick who was even younger than you.”

“Maybe you reminder her of her father.” I hate it when he teases me about my age, almost as much as he hates me teasing him. “So what are you bothering me for?”

“I was wondering if you wanted a ride, but after that last remark I’m not so sure if I want to give you one anymore.”

Dammit! I’m such a kid. “Sorry Brian, I would love a ride.”

“Alright Sunshine, but it’ll going to cost you.”

I like the sound of that. “Really?” I ask, but just then I feel this sharp pain along my right arm and now I’m on the floor.

“Faggot.” I hear someone say.

I stand up and shake my head a little to get me back into the present.

“What the fuck did you just say,” I hear Brian begin.

“I said faggot,” Chris Hobbs says and he turns around and sees Brian standing over him and clearly Brian is no match for Chris.

“That’s what I thought,” Brian says glaring at Chris and he looks scared shitless.   
“So why don’t you say it to me and push me in a locker.”

“Um, you know what that’s OK,” Chris says, “I think I’ll just leave now.”

“I don’t think so,” Brian says still glaring. “Not until you pick up Justin’s books and let him push you into a locker.”

Chris looks so scared. He walks over to me and helps me up. He picks up my books and stands right in front of me. He’s not making any eye contact or saying anything. I really don’t want to push him into a locker, but he’s done it so many times to me that I can’t see why I shouldn’t.

Brian is looking at me and so are about twenty other students. I look at Chris and he looks more embarrassed than scared which really pisses me off. He should be scared. 

I lift up my arms and shove him as hard as I can into the locker. He looks surprised and I know I really did hurt him by the way he’s flinching and holding his arm. He stands up and runs away. The twenty or so people are either cheering or booing me. I don’t care. I just care that I finally stood up for myself, with a little help from Brian of course.

Brian walks over to me and smiles, like he’s proud of me or something. I’m not really proud, just satisfied. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk out of the school.

“So,” he begins, “since you got to fuck today already, I think I should get a turn, don’t you think?”

“Yeah sure.” God, after all that, I almost forgot about our fuck earlier. Today sure has been strange.


End file.
